


For A Throne

by Cyriusli, Mossybrows



Series: Kittypatra Collection [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossybrows/pseuds/Mossybrows
Summary: Zoro and Sanji get a little frisky in the throne room.





	For A Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Mossy and I have been sitting on this for a little while. Originally, we were going to work it into For A Heart, but in the end we decided, ya know what; naw. So while this is part of the kittypatra story, it isn't at the same time. We just wanted to give you all some porn.

Somehow they had ended up in the throne room. Zoro wasn’t exactly sure how it happened, but it didn’t really matter. He’d gotten to the point that he’d just let Sanji lead him around the palace, temple, and the gardens until the other man settled on a location for them to sit and talk. Zoro blinked as they entered the dimmer room, the curtains, though sheer, blocking just enough of the noonday sun so he was able to see without the added haze the sun created.

Sanji let go of his arm as Zoro walked across the large room, the end of his tail flicking as he spoke to the attendants. Everyone stood and left them at Sanji’s request, passing by Zoro as he made his way across the room to the throne. “Why have you brought us in here,” Zoro asked as he sat, leaning back against the arm and closing his eyes. He had his back to the windows and shifted a few of the pillows behind his shoulders.

“Why not?” Sanji stood in the middle of the room still, his back to Zoro and Zoro opened his eyes, looking over to him. Sanji’s ears were turned forward as he watched the last of his guards leave, closing the door behind themselves. Twisting to look at Zoro over his shoulder, Sanji grinned, the tips of his canines visible in his feral smile. “That’s _my_ throne you are sitting on.”

“Isn’t it _our_ throne now?” Zoro smirked back, tail thumping against the cushions happily. He loved to say things like that to Sanji; the man always seemed to enjoy it when Zoro would do so and Zoro loved being able to see that light flush over his pale skin whenever he did say something like that.

“Not officially.” Turning, Sanji walked over to where Zoro sat, crossing his arms over his bare chest, his tail still flicking behind him. “We have yet to make the announcement, but I have a group of attendants working on it. Although,” with a dramatic sigh, Sanji sat on the edge of the throne, leaning one arm over Zoro so they could be face to face. “I could hold off. I quite enjoy the low level of commotion around here.”

“Your feline attendants don’t seem to think so.” Zoro raised a hand to play with the jewelry that crossed over Sanji’s chest. He blinked when the light struck it, inhaling deeply when Sanji brought his free hand up to run his fingers through Zoro’s hair. He tipped his head into the touch, humming lowly as Sanji scratched at the base of his ear.

“I think, even when we do announce our relationship, that suitors will still come to call. I am sure I have not turned my last mortal.” Sanji’s voice was low as he raised his other hand to rub circles into Zoro’s other ear. Zoro could feel a calmness sweep over him and he blinked heavily from the sensation.

“You enjoy it.” Zoro grunted as he pulled Sanji into his lap fully, shifting his legs to make a place for the other man to sit. Sanji huffed, twisting until he was straddling Zoro, settling his weight on Zoro’s thighs. Zoro tipped his head back to look up at Sanji, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“I do; I really do,” Sanji agreed as he looped his arms around Zoro’s neck, grinning at him. “Kept me busy while I waited for you to notice me.”

Zoro blinked again, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light of the room as well as the calmness that lingered in his body. He met Sanji’s eyes with a clarity he was still getting used to and leaned up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Was it worth the wait?”

“It certainly took you long enough,” Sanji replied with a low chuckle, fingertips playing with the hair at the base of Zoro’s neck.

“That's not what I asked,” Zoro hummed, letting his eyes close at the touch. It always felt good when Sanji would play with his hair or rub his ears and it hadn't taken long for Sanji to figure it out either. Zoro didn’t always like to admit the hold Sanji seemed to have on him, but they both knew about it and so maybe nothing needed to be said about it anyway.

Sanji didn't answer him, instead leaning forward to press his cheek to Zoro's head as he whispered in his ear, “I will make you my pharaoh, a king among mortals.”

“What’s in it for me?” Zoro’s ear flicked against Sanji’s, the tickle of his fur causing him to lean away slightly. “Maybe I don’t want to be royalty.”

“Your father is a part of the royal family, you don’t have a choice,” Sanji purred, pulling back just enough to look at Zoro.

“I do,” Zoro replied, simply letting his gaze wander across Sanji’s face and skin. “And I made my choice.” Zoro gripped tightly to Sanji’s hips and leaned up, kissing the other man’s throat. His fingers played with the lines of jewelry that Sanji wore as he trailed light kisses toward Sanji’s collarbone. “So, I will ask again: what’s in it for me if I do decide to be your pharaoh in the end?”

Sanji gasped, leaning forward as he wrapped his arms tighter around Zoro’s neck. “I will make it worth your while,” he mumbled into Zoro’s hair. He ground his hips down against Zoro, his breath catching as he turned to press his cheek against the top of Zoro’s head. Zoro could feel Sanji’s breath against his ear and he couldn’t help but to flick it again, relaxing both his ears closer to his head.

He could see Sanji’s skin just beyond his nose and it took Zoro a moment to answer Sanji as his lover kept up a slow grind in his lap. He could feel the start of the other man’s growing arousal against his stomach, slowly encouraging his own length into awakening as well. Sanji’s arms slid to Zoro’s shoulders, pushing away as he tipped his head to look down at Zoro. Sanji’s eyes were lidded, his ears dropped low to show his contentedness, but Zoro could see the wide pupils as the other man waited for an answer. Trailing his fingers lightly down Sanji’s spine, Zoro kept his voice low. “How do you plan to do that?”

Sanji wordlessly slid off him and for a moment Zoro was confused as to what that meant, but then Sanji fell to his knees before Zoro, pulling Zoro’s own legs off the throne as he pushed between them and rested his forearms on Zoro’s thighs. Sanji’s tail swayed behind him, long, slow and graceful movements as his ears rested flat against his head. Sanji was relaxed, nothing about his movements seeming irritated or angry.

“I will give you everything you ask for, Zoro.” His voice low, Sanji ran his hands up Zoro’s legs, starting from his knees and moving toward his groin before pushing his hands just under the hem of Zoro’s shendyt. Twisting, Sanji rested his head on his own arm, dark blue eyes looking up to Zoro from where he rested his cheek. Zoro swallowed. He could easily get lost in Sanji’s eyes. “More even,” Sanji kept on, eyes drifting down Zoro’s chest and stomach as Sanji pushed aside the rest of Zoro’s clothing, exposing his growing arousal. Zoro inhaled deeply as he felt the want stir in his body. Sanji had never been shy with him, but had never pushed Zoro either. It was a very delicate balance he had maintained at first, but one that was also quickly disappearing the longer they were together.

“Sanji,” Zoro breathed out, running a hand through the man’s hair, before cupping his ear in his hand. Zoro rubbed small circles with his thumb against the base, close to Sanji’s skull, smiling when Sanji tipped his head into it with a low purr. He knew the action felt good. It felt good when Sanji did it to him and so he tried to return the gesture whenever he could. “This isn’t what I had in mind.”

“I’m aware, but we are alone and I want to.” Sanji reached out, wrapping his hand around the length of Zoro’s cock. Zoro inhaled sharply, closing his eyes against the wave of want that rocked through him. He felt the tip of Sanji’s tongue against his head as he slid his hand along the shaft, bringing Zoro easily to full hardness.

Zoro groaned, tail hitting against the pillows as he wagged it happily at the touch of his lover. Both his hands carded into Sanji’s hair, thumbs rubbing at his ears and Sanji chuckled, licking across the head of Zoro’s cock. He moaned lowly, moving into Zoro’s massage of his ears as he kept a slow and steady rhythm along Zoro’s length with his hand. His lips brushed across the sensitive head of Zoro’s dick, teasing Zoro as he stroked him slowly with his hand.

There was no rush and no hurry. The two of them were alone in the throne room, able to do whatever they pleased without fear of interruption. Not that Sanji would have minded either way; it wouldn’t be the first time they had been interrupted in the middle of something by one of their attendants or Nebit.

Zoro leaned back slightly in his seat, letting a low groan escape him as a wave of want washed over him. Sanji had a way about him, something that elegantly combined gentleness with strength and it always made Zoro’s mind go blank. He’d never encountered anyone like Sanji before and whenever the two came together, whether to talk or to copulate, Zoro was never sure what to expect.

Sanji didn’t stop, running his tongue around the head of Zoro’s dick before taking it into his mouth. Zoro’s fingers dug deeper into Sanji’s hair, offsetting his crown. Sanji pulled off him and let go, sitting back on his heels and raising both hands to his hair. “Sorry,” Zoro panted out, ears dropping with his apology.

Sanji shook his head, removing the item and setting it off to the side. “Don’t be, I just want to get that out of the way. Where were we?” Raising an eyebrow, Sanji smirked, licking at his lip and reaching for Zoro’s length as he bowed his head.

Fingers fisting the pillows under him, Zoro sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Sanji’s mouth on him, the warmth of his tongue against the underside of his cock causing Zoro to close his eyes. Sanji inhaled through his nose, taking more of Zoro’s cock into his mouth and Zoro opened his eyes, tipping his head down to watch.

The other man’s eyes were closed, a pink flush covering both cheeks and running over the bridge of his nose. It looked good with his silver-blond hair and lips sealed around the shaft of Zoro’s dick. Zoro’s breath caught as Sanji slid further down, the tips of his canine’s scraping against him and one hand shot out, gripping Sanji’s shoulder. Sanji paused, opening his eyes to look up at him in question and Zoro swallowed as he panted out, “Teeth.”

“I can’t help that.” Sanji pulled off and grinned at him, showing off his canines as a trail of drool slid from the corner of his mouth. He licked it away with his tongue before he continued. “I will be more careful though.”

Zoro could only nod as he watched Sanji devour him again, the length of his cock disappearing into his lover’s mouth. He was more cautious, but Zoro could still feel the tips of Sanji’s teeth against him, the grip on his shoulder tightening as he watched. Sanji’s eyes closed with a low moan and Zoro couldn’t seem to pull his gaze away, enjoying not only the feeling, but the sight before him.

Sanji was strong and commanding, carrying himself with a grace that proved he was truly a god among mortals. Zoro didn’t take him to be the type to willingly bow to anyone, always standing proudly to those who would venture to the palace; so to see him on his knees, in a position that stripped him of that for Zoro, and Zoro alone— Zoro slid his hand up Sanji’s neck to bury his fingers into his lover’s hair, pulling aside his bangs to expose both his eyes as he did so. He could see the thin trail of drool that slid down Sanji’s chin and that, as well as the feel of his mouth on him, was all Zoro really wanted to focus on.

Sanji pulled back, his tongue pressed flush against the underside of Zoro’s cock, sucking at the head before he slid down his shaft again. He continued with his slow rhythm, ignoring Zoro for the most part as he sucked fully, hollowing his cheeks and moaning deep in his throat. Breath hitching, Zoro swallowed, a low groan escaping his mouth as he felt the bite of Sanji’s teeth. It felt good in a way, that slight edge of painful, even though he knew Sanji wasn’t trying to hurt him. He let himself get swept away by Sanji’s pace. It was slow, but steady and Zoro could sense a contentedness in Sanji’s actions. He wasn’t aiming to bring Zoro to completion, but rather he just wanted them both to enjoy the intimate connection his actions brought them.

Zoro couldn’t help but wag his tail, ears fully relaxed against his hair as his tail thumped against the plush pillows of the throne. “Sanji,” Zoro groaned out, thumb running over the other man’s cheekbone. Sanji flicked his eyes up to him, the deep blue small rings around blown pupils and he shifted on his knees as he hummed a wordless question to Zoro’s call of his name. Zoro groaned as the vibration caused a new wave of lust to surge through him and he sucked in a sharp breath as Sanji reached between his own legs to press a hand against his cock, still confined to his clothing, even if just barely.

Zoro reached out with his other hand, moving to grab Sanji by both shoulders and pulled him up into his lap, falling back against the throne as he met Sanji for a kiss. Their kiss was sloppy, between Sanji trying to right himself in Zoro’s lap and the slick of his lips, but Zoro didn’t care as he inhaled deeply, humming lowly against Sanji’s mouth. They moved against one another as they kissed, Sanji grinding into Zoro’s lap as Zoro lifted his hips to meet each downward rock that Sanji made. Biting Sanji’s lip, Zoro reached between them, pulling Sanji free from his clothing and wrapping a hand around them both.

There was a moment of pause as Sanji’s breath hitched before he thrust into Zoro’s hold and moaned against his mouth. Zoro pumped them both together, needing to break the kiss constantly to pant or groan as the feelings of lust overwhelmed them both. Sanji’s mouth was everywhere as he tried to kiss any part of Zoro’s mouth and jaw he could, one hand bracing against the back of the throne while the other held onto Zoro’s side for leverage.

Zoro slid his free hand to Sanji’s ass, thumb hooking around the base of his tail as it curled around his arm. He ghosted his fingers around the curve of Sanji’s ass, loving the way he moaned into Zoro’s mouth and pushed back against him. “Zoro, wait.” Sanji broke the kiss, hands moving to push at both Zoro’s shoulders as he sat up.

Cocking one ear forward in question, Zoro paused in all his movements, but didn’t let go as he watched Sanji produce a small vial of oil, holding it easily in his open palm. Zoro’s other ear swiveled forward as he cocked his head, looking up to Sanji. “Where were you even hiding that?”

Sanji grinned at Zoro, something playful and sinister in his expression. Leaning forward, he kissed Zoro’s jaw before moving up to bite at the side of his ear. “I don’t have to tell you all my secrets, do I?”

“That one I would like to know.” Zoro chuckled as he took the vial when it was offered, letting Sanji lead him along as his lover reached between them to start stroking their cocks together once more. Sanji’s fingers curled around Zoro’s own, squeezing tightly as Sanji moved their hands together, recreating that slow and steady rhythm Zoro had been using previously.

“I’d have to turn you into one of your beloved jackals if I gave that information to you,” Sanji whispered in his ear, tongue licking at Zoro’s earrings. The end of his tail flicked and Zoro squeezed Sanji’s ass playfully.

“Then who would you have to sleep with,” Zoro countered as he shook his head, smacking Sanji in the face with his ear. He couldn’t help it as he flattened his ears back against his head; Sanji’s breath on the fine hairs inside his ears tickled.

“I would find another.” Sanji’s breath hitched as his jaw fell open and he bowed his head as he rolled his hips into Zoro’s strokes. Zoro ran his thumb over the head of Sanji’s dick, humming lowly as he kissed his hair.

“You would not,” he whispered. “You waited so long to have me in the first place. Would you so easily replace me?”

“Never.” Sanji twisted his head, biting Zoro’s throat. He could feel Sanji’s teeth sink into his skin, just shy of breaking before he let go, lapping and sucking at the spot. One of Sanji’s hands reached for the hand Zoro held the vial in while the other pressed flush to Zoro’s chest. Grinding into Zoro’s lap, Sanji bit the spot on his neck again. “Prove your worth to me, Zoro.”

Zoro raised his hands behind Sanji’s back, uncorking the little glass container and wrinkling his nose as the scent of roses filled the air. He’d never understand Sanji’s choice of things, usually deciding on the rarer items that could be found within the palace walls. Pushing it from his mind, Zoro poured a little bit of the oil into his hand, carefully replacing the stopper before setting the vial in the cushions of the throne.

Sanji was still sucking at his neck and Zoro closed his eyes as a shudder of want rocked through him. He let himself get swept away at the feeling before it was taken from him as Sanji leaned back to remove his shendyt, dropping it to the floor carelessly. Zoro ran a hand over Sanji’s ass, fingers biting into the muscle as he pulled, exposing Sanji as he pressed slicked fingers against his entrance. With a low moan, Sanji leaned forward against Zoro’s chest, raising his hips and trying to give Zoro better access from the position they were in. Draping his arms over Zoro’s shoulders, Sanji spread his knees wider and raised his ass in obvious invitation as he lifted his tail up against his back.

They met for a kiss as Zoro pressed a finger in slowly, humming against Sanji’s mouth at the way Sanji pushed back against him. The tip of Sanji’s tail curled around his neck and Zoro caught it from the corner of his eye, the gold of the rings glinting in the noonday sun. Sanji broke the kiss, biting Zoro’s lip as his tail flicked to his other shoulder, brushing against Zoro’s cheek in the process.

Pulling back, Zoro pressed a second finger into his lover, starting a slow rhythm of his own, but letting Sanji move with him of his own accord. Sanji was panting, the top of his head resting against Zoro’s shoulder as he rolled his hips into Zoro’s movements, fucking himself on Zoro’s fingers. Sanji’s arms, still looped around Zoro’s neck, grew tighter as his pants broke into low moans. Every movement Sanji made was fluid and graceful, his tail twitching with his want and need for more.

Zoro thrust his fingers in sharply, curling and twisting as he sought to find that one spot that would get Sanji moaning loudly. Sanji still pushed back against him, his voice growing louder with each roll of his hips against Zoro’s hand. A heat was building between them and Zoro could feel it against his skin, hot like Sanji’s breath on his collarbone.

Picking his head up, Sanji met Zoro’s eyes, the blue almost gone in the midsts of his lustful high. He slid both hands up Zoro’s neck, thumbs pressing into the base of his ears as he rubbed small circles there, leaning forward for a kiss. Zoro closed his eyes as he leaned his head back slightly, the blissful feeling of Sanji rubbing his ears taking over and flooding his entire body. He felt Sanji’s lips brush against his own and it took Zoro a second to respond as he returned the kiss, whimpering against Sanji’s mouth as his tail thumped happily against the pillows behind them.

Sanji’s canines bit into Zoro’s lip, dragging across the sensitive skin as they kissed, his tail swaying over the top of his head. Zoro bit back, catching the corner of Sanji’s mouth before he licked Sanji’s lip. Sanji gasped as Zoro added a third finger and Zoro took that moment to deepen their kiss, pressing into his lover’s mouth with his tongue. Sanji’s grip on Zoro’s ears tightened as he pushed back against Zoro’s fingers, groaning loudly into their kiss as he sucked at Zoro’s tongue before breaking away.

Arching back from him, Sanji slid his hands to Zoro’s cheeks as he let his body be consumed by the feeling of lust. Zoro kept thrusting his fingers into his lover, eager to move forward once Sanji was ready. He could feel the want growing as he kept his eyes on Sanji, watching his every move as he writhed in Zoro’s lap. “I want you,” Sanji breathed out, cracking his eyes as his ears pressed back into his hair. He pushed back against Zoro’s hand, moaning again as he pressed their foreheads together.

“Whenever you’re ready, perverted cat,” Zoro murmured as he closed his eyes. Sanji’s hand left Zoro’s cheek and he felt it wrap around his wrist, pulling his hand out of Sanji as he gasped. Opening his eyes, Zoro located the vial of oil, snatching it from the pillows only to have Sanji take it away from him, opening it himself.

Pouring some into his hand, Sanji recorked the vial before dropping it to the floor. Zoro could hear it clink against the stone, but instantly forgot about it in favor of his lover eagerly waiting for his attention. Reaching down, Sanji wrapped his slicked hand around Zoro’s length, making Zoro groan loudly as he leaned against the back of the throne. Swallowing, Zoro brought his hand up to run his fingers through Sanji’s hair as he let want flood through him.

Sanji wasted no time, shifting over Zoro as his tail whipped back and forth behind him impatiently. Zoro could sense it in the other man and couldn’t help but sit still as he watched Sanji line them up against one another. He could feel the head of his cock press against Sanji’s entrance, his lover’s hand wrapped around his length as a guide as he slowly started to press back against Zoro. Barely resisting the urge to thrust up into Sanji, Zoro groaned and bit his lip at the feeling of entering his lover.

Shakily, Zoro moved to rest his hands on Sanji’s hips, fingers playing with the thin lines of jewelry that Sanji still wore. He looked up to Sanji, skin flushed, chest heaving with labored breaths as the man swallowed back a moan. Sanji’s breath hitched as he sank down onto Zoro, his hand moving to Zoro’s thigh to brace against as he settled into his lap. Zoro could feel himself throbbing inside Sanji’s tight heat and his grip on Sanji’s hips tightened the moment he felt Sanji take the last of his length. Sanji’s eyes were closed, ears pressed into his hair and Zoro reached up, moving a few loose strands from Sanji’s eyes. With a swallow, Sanji opened his eyes, meeting Zoro’s gaze. His eyes were lidded with his want, mouth open as he panted. He was at the height of passion, Zoro could tell and with a deep breath, Sanji smirked at him, rolling his hips in a slow circle in Zoro’s lap.

Zoro groaned as lust flared through him, the feel of Sanji moving something he was sure he would never get used to. Sanji leaned back slightly, bracing both hands against Zoro’s thighs as he rolled his hips forward, pulling away from Zoro to only come back down, creating a slow and steady rhythm. Unable to do much more than watch Sanji fuck himself on his cock, Zoro sat there, hips jerking up into each of Sanji’s downward motions as his grip on Sanji’s hips grew tighter; surely there would be bruises.

Sanji ground down against Zoro as he leaned forward, wrapping one arm around Zoro’s shoulders as he pressed against him. Zoro could feel the beat of Sanji’s heart against his own chest, knowing his heart was racing just as fast. “What’s wrong,” Sanji started and Zoro instantly knew something was coming given his tone. “All bark and no bite today? Where is my ferocious jackal?”

Zoro growled, leaning his head back as he flattened his ears against his hair. Sanji leaned away from him, a sadistic grin playing at his lips as he licked at the corner of his open mouth. He rose on his knees slowly before sinking back down again, fingers gripping tight to Zoro’s shoulder as Sanji’s claws dug into his skin. Closing his eyes, Zoro let the wave of arousal wash over him from the feel of Sanji taking him to the hilt, then he shifted, pushing Sanji away from him and breaking them apart.

“What are you—” Sanji broke off as Zoro twisted Sanji around, grabbing him by the hips and pulling Sanji back into his lap, watching as he entered his lover from behind. The sight of his cock disappearing into Sanji’s ass would never get old, especially if Sanji continued to moan the way he was; a low, deep sound that vibrated through them both. Zoro felt Sanji’s hands push against his knees as he gained his balance, his tail flicking in frustration of Zoro turning the situation around on Sanji.

Using his hands, Zoro guided Sanji’s hips as he thrust up into him, making sure he pulled almost all the way out before burying himself completely inside the heat of his lover. Sanji’s legs were thrown over Zoro’s knees and he spread his legs, changing the angle of his thrusts as he did. Sanji bowed his head, moaning as he braced himself against Zoro’s knees, trying to support himself so he didn’t fall forward onto the steps before the throne. Zoro couldn’t help but watch, the slight shake to Sanji’s body as he tried to maintain his balance arousing him all over again.

Tail thumping on the cushions, Zoro snaked one arm around Sanji’s waist, pulling his back flush against Zoro’s chest. Sanji’s tail was caught between them and Zoro could feel the fur against his skin as Sanji tried to move it. Resting his chin on Sanji’s shoulder, Zoro inhaled deeply, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Sanji’s neck as he bucked his hips up against Sanji’s ass. “Was this what you were missing,” Zoro growled against Sanji’s skin, making his breath hitch above him.

Reaching up, he trailed his fingers down Sanji’s neck, tripping them through the necklaces he wore. Sanji’s whole body jerked in Zoro’s hold as a low moan escaped Sanji’s mouth and Sanji tried to push back against Zoro as he thrust up into his lover’s heat. “Zoro,” Sanji groaned, head dropping back to rest on Zoro’s shoulder. One of Sanji’s feet hooked around Zoro’s ankle as he tried to move in Zoro’s lap, the angle Zoro held him at making that difficult to accomplish.

Zoro hummed in answer, licking Sanji’s neck and simply listening to the sounds his lover made as they fucked. Opening his eyes, Zoro’s gaze fell on the throne room door and an idea struck him. He inhaled deeply, scooting farther back into the throne and enabling Zoro to thrust even deeper into Sanji’s tight heat. Sanji shifted with him, leaning forward to brace himself on the edge of the throne, rolling his hips back into every thrust Zoro made. His tail flicked madly between them, but Zoro ignored it as he slid a hand up Sanji’s spine to grip the back of his neck.

“Picture it,” Zoro started, leaning forward so his stomach was flush against the curve of Sanji’s ass. “What if someone walked in here and saw you like this?” Sanji moaned in answer, raising his ass only for Zoro to grab his hips and slam him down onto his cock again. “The unobtainable prince being fucked on his throne by his jackal.”

Sanji’s ear swiveled back toward Zoro and Zoro picked his head up, pressing a kiss to Sanji’s cheek. “What if one of your suitors came to call; pushed open those doors, looking to find you napping the afternoon away. But instead, _here I sit_ , on your throne, fucking you while you moan unabashedly. I wonder what they would think of you then?” As he spoke, Zoro slowed his thrusts, sliding one hand down Sanji’s front to lightly trail his fingers up the length of Sanji’s cock. He could feel the heat of it as Sanji groaned and Zoro ran the tip of a finger across the head, smearing the few drops of precum that had formed at the slit.

Sanji’s hand slipped on the stone of his throne and he fell forward, catching himself on the top step. Zoro moved with it, slamming into Sanji from the new angle and pulling the loudest moans yet from Sanji’s mouth. From the angle, Sanji’s tail was able to wrap around Zoro’s neck but Zoro ignored it as he bucked into Sanji, wrapping his hand around his lover’s length. “Who’s a pretty kitty now,” Zoro growled in Sanji’s ear, feeling a whole body shudder rock through his lover. “Your perfect image ruined as your newest suitor sees what you’ve become; nothing more than an unkept mess in my hands.”

With a hiss, Sanji’s other hand grabbed Zoro’s wrist, pulling him away from his cock as he sat up, grinding down into Zoro’s lap before he stood and turned to face Zoro. His tail flicked madly behind him as he glared down at Zoro. Zoro swiveled his ears forward in question, feeling his dick throbbing with a want to continue. Sanji’s entire body was flushed from arousal, his cock standing erect as pre cum continued to leak from the tip. Zoro licked his lips, biting into the bottom one and thinking of leaning forward to take Sanji into his mouth, just to taste him, when the cat prince took a single step forward, resting his knee on the cushions and resting a hand on Zoro’s chest, nails biting into the skin.

“Let them,” Sanji started, shifting to straddle Zoro, his tail flicking wildly as he inhaled deeply and moaned into Zoro’s ear. “Let them see how I chose a lowly jackal as my lover so that they know they can never live up to your vitality and strength.” Hissing out the last word, Sanji pushed Zoro hard in the chest.

He fell back, but Zoro quickly sat back up, sliding against the back of the throne as Sanji climbed into his lap again, grabbing Zoro’s dick in one hand as he positioned himself over Zoro. Sanji raised an eyebrow as he sank down onto Zoro’s length, rolling his hips in the process. Zoro groaned, fisting at the pillows of the throne as Sanji braced himself against the back, using that as leverage as he went back to their original position of Sanji fucking himself. “Who is fucking who on whose throne?”

Zoro whined, ears drooping as he grabbed Sanji’s ass, pulling him tighter against him and bucking up into his heat. They both groaned, Sanji pushing back to meet his thrusts and this time when Zoro reached for Sanji’s arousal, his lover didn’t stop him. “The first thing they are going to see,” Zoro started, eyes focused on how his hand slid along the length of Sanji’s dick. “Is your perfect ass, tail in the air, as you fuck yourself on my cock.”

“I told you,” Sanji spit back, grabbing Zoro by the ear and rubbing at the base, fingers scratching at the hair and skin. A calmness swept through him and Zoro shook his head to dislodge Sanji, squeezing his erection tightly in his hold. Sanji gasped, mouth dropping open as he moaned. “I want them to see who I chose to take to my bed.”

“Don’t you mean your throne?” Zoro moaned as Sanji pulled away from him, sliding back down the length of Zoro’s cock and Zoro squeezed his ass as he did. Sanji clenched around him, sending a new way of want skittering through him and Zoro bit his lip. He loved the feeling of Sanji flexing around him and he squeezed his lover’s ass again, smirking into his neck when he got the same result.

“Shut up,” Sanji leaned down, biting at Zoro’s lip before he kissed him roughly, groaning against Zoro’s mouth as he did. Sanji’s movements were beginning to falter, a sign he was getting close to his peak. Zoro had to close his eyes as he focused on his own want as it coiled tightly in his gut. He wasn’t going to last much longer, but it didn’t sound like Sanji was going to either. Zoro shifted his focus slightly, timing the snap of his hips to match the pace of his hand on Sanji’s cock.

Sanji continued to move, to raise himself up on his knees and grind back down onto Zoro, taking his dick to the hilt with each movement. His face was close, their foreheads pressed together as Sanji gasped and panted into the shared space, breath hitching each time he dropped back down. Raising his hand, Sanji pressed his fingers against Zoro’s chin, tipping his head back just enough for a kiss. “I’m close, my wayward jackal,” Sanji panted out, swallowing as he groaned loudly. His eyes rolled slightly as he dropped down, trying to grind himself further onto Zoro’s length.

Zoro kissed the corner of Sanji’s mouth, humming against him as he increased his pace to his lover’s length. “Me, too,” he murmured against Sanji’s lips, feeling the want for release creeping up on him. He didn’t want it to end, he never did, but Zoro knew it would have to eventually. He could feel Sanji tightening around him, muscles tensed with a want to let go, to feel that blissful moment before the world came crashing back down around him. Zoro wanted to share that moment with Sanji desperately, like he always did, putting his full attention into bringing them both to completion.

“I can feel you inside me.” Sanji kissed him between each word, quick and sloppy pecks, barely connecting as they moved against one another. Sanji’s fingertips dragged Zoro’s lower lip down, making it hard for him to kiss back, but Zoro didn’t care, this closeness with his lover was what he was really craving. “Stretching me, filling me; until I can’t bear it any longer.” Zoro could tell Sanji was letting himself get swept away by the feeling of lust, his whole body shaking with each roll of his hips. Not that Zoro was any better, Sanji’s words only driving him quicker to his release.

“Shit, Sanji,” Zoro breathed out, swallowing as his body shook with a want to let go. Zoro pulled Sanji closer, shifting the way he thrust up into him and Sanji shouted, breath hitching before he tipped his head back with a long and low moan. He arched his back, grinding his hips flush against Zoro as he ears flattened against his hair and his tail curled over his shoulder.

“Just like that, Zoro,” Sanji panted, one hand sliding up into Zoro’s hair as Sanji pulled Zoro’s head against his chest. “Don’t stop.” Zoro didn’t answer, instead sliding one hand up Sanji’s back to keep him in place as he bucked his hips.

Swallowing, Zoro rested his forehead against Sanji’s collarbone, eyes blurring slightly as he watched himself pump Sanji’s length. The head was swollen as precum dribbled from the tip with each movement of Zoro’s hand. Sanji’s voice was loud in Zoro’s ear, unintelligent words and broken phrases as Sanji writhed at Zoro’s touch. Sanji’s body seemed to tighten around Zoro with each movement; the grip Sanji had in Zoro’s hair edging on painful.

It had taken a little to learn, but whenever Sanji came he made this sound, this little broken moan with a hitched breath that almost sounded like a squeak. Zoro swallowed, closing his eyes as he listened for that cue and rode that edge. He was right there, trying desperately to hold on a little longer, wanting to get lost with Sanji at the same time his lover peaked. Sanji twisted ever so slightly in Zoro’s lap and that was the end of it. Cum splattered against Zoro’s stomach as Sanji moaned out Zoro’s name in his ear, his entire body tensing with his release.

Zoro groaned loudly, thrusting into Sanji one final time as he came deep inside his lover; his name a breathless sound on his lips. Pumping Sanji’s length in his hand, Zoro could feel the pulses, cum sliding over his fist as he worked all that he could from Sanji’s cock before he became too sensitive to touch. Sanji’s hips jerked into the touch, small whimpering moans filling the air as Sanji panted into Zoro’s hair.

With a groan, Zoro fell heavily against the throne back, only realizing in that moment just how tensed his body had been. Sanji fell with him, a soft smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he hummed a low moan and carded a hand into Zoro’s hair. He was still breathing heavily, but so was Zoro and he opened his eyes to look up to Sanji as he inhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath. Zoro reached up, pushing a few strands of sweat damp hair from Sanji’s eyes. His eyes were lidded, exhaustion setting in as Sanji swallowed. “I will only claim the title of ‘pharaoh’ if you are by my side,” Zoro murmured, running his thumb over Sanji’s cheekbone.

Sanji nuzzled into the touch, eyes closing as he placed his hand over Zoro’s. “I worked so hard for that honor; I will not simply throw it away.” Sanji’s voice was just as low, his forehead pressed tightly against Zoro’s as he spoke. They were quiet a moment, just resting in one another’s space as they tried to catch their breaths before Sanji sat up a little, just enough to look into Zoro’s eyes. “Take a bath with me.”

Reaching up, Zoro cupped the back of Sanji’s neck with his hand and pulled him down until their foreheads touched once more. “I’m kinda hungry,” Zoro pressed a kiss to Sanji’s cheek as the man snorted back a laugh.

“Of course you are.” Sanji’s tail flicked, the rings clinking against one another as he moved in Zoro’s lap. Zoro sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation as Sanji swallowed, closing his eyes and humming lowly. “Are you ready?”

“Not really.” Zoro felt a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth as Sanji moved off of him anyway, stumbling slightly before he caught his balance and stood straight before Zoro. Sitting up, Zoro rested his hands on Sanji’s hips to help keep him steady, pressing a kiss to his naval. “You’re a mess.”

“Hm,” Sanji carded his hands back into Zoro’s hair. “Who made me that way?”

Zoro bit at Sanji’s skin playfully, tail wagging as he did. “Who let me?” Looking up to Sanji as the man chuckled, Zoro grinned up at him before he stood and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “You wanted a bath.”

“I do,” Sanji agreed. “I can have the attendants bring some food to us while we are in there.”

“Sounds perfect.”

* * *

 

Zoro inhaled sharply as he opened his eyes, staring into the darkness of his room. Next to him Kitetsu huffed and rolled over, pressing his back against Zoro’s side. Shifting, Zoro groaned, snaking a hand down between his thighs to adjust the hard length of his cock from where it was trapped against the bed. Twisting slightly, Zoro wrapped a hand around Kitetsu’s flank, burying his face into his jackal’s shoulder. “What kind of dream was that,” he muttered into short red fur. Zoro was never one to have such dreams, especially not involving other people if he did. To have such a dream involving _Sanji_ of all people— Sanji who he was going to see as soon as it was light— was almost mortifying to Zoro. “And why now?”

Taking a deep breath, Zoro closed his eyes and rolled from his stomach to his back. Settling down and trying to calm his mind so he could go to sleep, Zoro tried to will his erection away. Hands flat against his stomach, Zoro slowed his breathing, taking deep breaths and exhaling calmly. He had no want to encourage the low feeling of lust in his gut; instead just wanting to go back to sleep. Yet, the _feeling_ of what had occurred in his dream was lingering and doing nothing to stop the dull ache in his groin. He could feel Sanji, hear him, taste him, sense his wants and desires, and Zoro knew he wouldn’t be going back to sleep anytime soon.

Zoro tried not to think about the dream, but the feeling of Sanji all around him, consuming him, was almost too much. Hesitantly, almost unwilling of moving himself, Zoro reached down and brushed his fingertips against the base of his cock, feeling the zing of arousal flare from his touch. Biting his lip in hopes of not waking his jackals, Zoro wrapped his hand around himself, letting the heat of his arousal sink into his palm. He could feel himself pulsing with want in his hand and he idly ran his thumb along the hard shaft— lightly; teasingly— but he couldn’t quite force himself to move any more.

His touch was doing nothing to settle the want in his body. Zoro tried to force himself to let go, but he couldn’t quite do that either and so he felt trapped, unsure of how to proceed, knowing he needed sleep, but desperately wanting to bring himself to completion over this dream he’d had. Zoro wasn’t even entirely sure why he’d dreamt about Sanji the way he had. He didn’t see the cat prince in that light, at least he didn’t think he did. Yes, he could admit Sanji was attractive, but the want and desire he felt for Sanji in his dream was far beyond what he knew it to be presently.

But Sanji’s mouth on him and his body around Zoro had been thrilling and Zoro found that despite what his mind knew he knew nothing about, his body was already looking forward to the next time Sanji and him could come together. Inhaling sharply at the thought, Zoro finally forced himself to let go of his cock, groaning as he rolled onto his side and pulled the thin sheet tighter around his shoulder. In just a few hours he would be seeing Sanji in person; he needed the rest.

Still restless, Zoro rolled over to face Kitetsu, pulling the jackal tight against his chest and burying his face into his shoulder again. His guard stirred, but didn’t wake and Zoro kept telling himself that he needed to sleep in order to not wake his jackals; that they needed their sleep as much as he did and he needed to be quiet as to not disturb them. Thankfully— finally— his cock seemed to agree and Zoro was able to push that dream from his mind. It still took a little for sleep to take him once more, but atleast Zoro wouldn’t have to worry about that dream until he woke up in the morning. If he even remembered it, which part of him hoped he didn’t, but the rest of him hoped to make it a reality.


End file.
